


Lem. What the fu

by hedgemice



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, devar .. is there for two panels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgemice/pseuds/hedgemice
Summary: Set pre-Autumn. Fero gets stood up on a date that Lem didn't even realize was happening. For Secret Samol 2019!
Relationships: Fero Feritas/Lem King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Lem. What the fu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayfortears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfortears/gifts).



> Secret Samol gift for gayfortears! I used the prompt of "lemfero in the early stages of a crush/relationship" and also "fero is really cranky with lem".. thank you for all the prompts this was so fun to make!! I hope you like it & happy secret samol !!! :D
> 
> This will also be crossposted to my twitter where I'm usually found @hedgemice :~)


End file.
